Brownies on a Rainy Day
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: After four days of rain, Mimi is getting tired of being stuck with Dimentio! But when she suspects him of taking her diary and hiding it, she does something to him. Will Mimi end up regreting it, or will it bring her and Dimentio closer together? One-shot.


**I spent quite a few days working on this. I had make it perfect! X-x**

**And before you start to wonder, yes, this is another fetish story. ;)  
But, it's also rather fluffly! ^^ **

**Enjoy!**

**Edit: Just did a little edit to something, so if this story gets bumped up in the list of Mario fanfics  
don't mind me. :)**

* * *

Mimi sighed as she looked out the window in the long hall way of Castle Bleck. It was raining for the fourth day in a row. Everyone was getting very restless and aching to go outside.

"I didn't think it could rain for so long," she mused crossly.

"Ahahaha! What's the matter, Mimi dear?" Dimentio asked floating up behind her. "Getting tired of being stuck inside the castle?"

"I'm mostly tired of being stuck with _you_!"

The jester chuckled. "My my, _somebody's _in a bad mood this morning."

"I wonder who's fault _that _is," Mimi muttered as she went downstairs.

In the living room, the young shape-shifter plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

Nastasia looked up with the book she was reading and smiled. "I know how you feel; I'm getting pretty tired of being cooped up in here myself."

"It's not just that. I'm getting tired of _Dimentio_."

"Ah, I see. Well, the rain should hopefully let up soon."

"I sure hope so." Mimi said with another sigh. "When it rains here it really rains, doesn't it?"

"That does seem to be true."

The two girls laughed.

Mr. L walked into the room. "Anyone want to play card games?" he asked.

Mimi jumped up. "Okay!"

"Nastasia?"

"Uh, no thanks."

Mr. L and Mimi sat down at the card table.

"What should we play?" Mimi asked.

"War?"

"You're on!"

The two played until noon.

After a quick lunch of grilled cheese and soup, they played some more card games.

"Have any twos?" Mr. L asked.

"Go fish. Have any eights?"

"Yes."

Mimi took his eight and put it down with her last card. "I win!"

Mr. L laughed quietly. "Nice job. Want to play again?"

"Hmm, I was thinking we could play War again."

"But that game takes so long," the Green Thunder groaned.

"I know it! And it passes the time away, too!"

"Ha ha, alright. War it is then."

Count Bleck smiled behind the large book he was reading.

"What are you smiling at?" his wife Tippi asked.

"I find it quite nice how those two can get along so well," he answered. "I just wished Mimi could get along with Dimentio, as well…"

Later, they all ate dinner in a pleasant silence.

After leftovers had put away and the dishes had been washed, Mimi approached Mr. L.

"Hey, want to play more card games?"

"Nah, not right now. But maybe later, okay?"

Mimi sighed. "Okay."

Having nothing else to do, she went to her room to write in her diary.

She lifted her pillow and found her diary wasn't there.

"That's weird… Maybe I misplaced it?" she thought to herself.

Mimi looked all over her room but couldn't her diary. She finally came to one conclusion: Dimentio.

Furious, she went to his room and stood by his bed with her arms crossed.

He was lying on his stomach reading a book. "Can I help you, Mimi dear?" he asked.

"Where's my diary?" Mimi demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dimentio sounded quite uninterested in the girl's problems.

"Yeah, right. I'll bet you took it and hid it from me, didn't you?"

"My dear, I haven't the faintest clue as to where your silly little book is. Why don't you run along and look for it instead of bothering me, okay?"

"Fine, I'll leave; but don't think for a second that I believe you!"

With that, Mimi went downstairs again and went to the kitchen. She found Nastasia sitting at the table sipping tea and looking over a newspaper. She glanced up when Mimi came in. "Um, hey. What's up?"

"I think Dimentio stole my diary again and won't tell me when it is," Mimi said as she looked in the pantry. She found a box of brownie mix and put it on the table.

"Oh. Well, he'll give it back eventually. Um, may I ask what you're doing?"

"Makin' brownies." Two eggs and a gallon of milk soon joined the brownie mix.

"I can see that, but why?" Nastasia asked looking slightly amused.

"I don't know, I'm upset and feel like baking I guess.

"'K. Want some help?"

"No thanks. I think I can do it."

"If you say so…"

Nastasia took her tea and paper to the living room leaving Mimi to do her baking in peace.

The young girl found it quite relaxing to mix up the milk and eggs into the brownie mix. She poured the mixture in a brownie pan and put it the oven.

While it was baking, she thought about her diary again. She frowned.

"Dimentio has it, I just know it. And one way or another I'll get him to admit it!" she vowed.

The oven dinged.

She got oven mitts and took the brownies out.

"Mmm, they smell pretty good!"

As Mimi cut into them, an idea popped into her mind.

Mr. L walked in. "There you are, Mimi. I'm kind of tired of card games, but I'll play board games with you before bed if you want…are those brownies?"

"Yes, I just made them," Mimi said with a pleased smile. "And I'll pass on playing boards games tonight. I have a much more fun idea, and I'll need your help."

'Okay then…what do ya need?"

"Well, I think Dimentio took my diary again, and he won't tell me where he put it."

"What does this have to do with me?" Mr. L asked, confused.

"I know how to get him to admit he took it." Mimi said proudly.

"How?"

"I was thinking I would force-feed him those brownies I made."

Mr. L looked very confused now. "That doesn't sound like a bad thing really…"

"But it will be! I'll keep forcing him to eat brownies until he admit he took my diary. Imagine the tummy ache he'll get if he doesn't talk soon!"

Mr. L slowly smiled. "I think I see what you're getting at. What can I do?"

Mimi also smiled. "Just make sure he doesn't get away. That means don't let him snap his fingers and teleport; think you can handle that?"

"On it!"

Mimi put the cooled brownies on a plate and Mr. L went upstairs to Dimentio's room.

The jester was already in his pajamas. He still wore his mask and was still reading a book, only on he was under the covers and quite comfortable.

"Ah, Mr. L," he said closing the book. "Can I help you with anything this fine evening?"

"Nah, just wondered what you were up to," Mr. L said casually.

"As you can see, I'm up to nothing exciting. I was just ready to go to sleep. I'm quite tired tonight; like a child who has been playing all day."

"Well, that's a new simile."

Dimentio chuckled. "I do try not to reuse the old ones. I'm sure you've noticed by now."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, I was talking with Mimi before. She thinks you took her diary again."

"Does she now?" Dimentio took off his mask and placed it on the nightstand beside his bed.

"Yeah, and she's pretty upset about it. I'm just wondering, though, if you _did _take it."

"I guess you shall have to wait and see."

"Oh? You don't trust me enough to tell me?"

"No, I suppose I don't," Dimentio yawned. "Now, would you be so kind as to leave so I may sleep?"

"Yeah, sure, Dim. Oh, but one more thing."

"What is it?"

Mr. L stood by a window. "I want you to come see this thing out your window."

With a sigh, Dimentio got out of bed and went to join Mr. L.

"This better be good. What am I looking at?"

"This." Mr. L swiftly grabbed both of Dimentio's hands and held them behind his back.

"And, just _what _are you doing?" He asked more startled than annoyed.

"Sorry, Dim, but I'm helping Mimi this time."

"You're _what_?"

Mimi came in at that moment. "Am I too early?" she asked.

"Perfect timing," Mr. L said with a smile. He dragged Dimentio back to his bed.

"Well now, what's this then?" Dimentio asked.

"I _know _you have my diary somewhere, and I'm going find out where it is," Mimi said. She sat down next to the two boys with the plate of brownies on her lap.

"Now, I'll give you one more chance to tell me where you hid it."

"Oh? And if I don't tell you anything?"

"Well, let's just say that's what these brownies are for."

Dimentio looked confused.

"She's going to force-feed you brownies until you tell where her diary is," Mr. L explained.

"…"

Dimentio burst out laughing.

"Oh, Mimi. You are such a silly, silly little girl! Do you really think that'll work?"

"I don't know; let's find out!"

Mimi reached up and pinched his nose so he couldn't breathe through it.

"Mimi!"

"Well, I have to make you open your mouth _somehow_. Now eat."

Dimentio glared at her but ate the brownie she held out. After he swallowed he blinked in surprise.

"Wow. That was actually pretty good."

"What, did you think it would taste bad or something?" Mimi asked giggling.

"Well, yes."

"You silly head!"

"Could we hurry this along?" Mr. L asked. "I'm getting bored holding him here."

"Okay, okay."

Mimi continued to force-feed the mischievous jester.

"Are you gonna tell me yet?"

He chuckled quietly. "I have nothing to tell you."

"Aren't you getting full yet?" Mr. L asked looking at the plate.

More then half of the brownies were at that point.

"Well, I suppose I am…"

"Just tell me where you put my diary and we'll stop," Mimi said sweetly.

Dimentio sighed. "Mimi, I already told you I don't know where it is."

"Then you keep eating."

"Uh, Mimi? I'm not sure this is such a good idea anymore," Mr. L said after a few minutes. "You feeling okay, Dim?"

Dimentio shook his head. "No, not really."

Mimi looked at the plate. "Shoot! We're out of brownies."

"Good. Now let me go!"

"I guess you don't need me now then." Mr. L let go of Dimentio's hands, got up and left the room.

Dimentio leaned back against the wall. "Finally. I was beginning to lose feeling in my arms."

Mimi crawled on top of him to pin him down and put her hands on his chest.

"You _still _haven't told me where my diary is," she said darkly.

"I _still _don't know where it is," Dimentio shot back. "Now kindly get off of me; your knees are digging into my stomach and it's very painful."

She didn't move.

"Mimi, please get off," he begged.

Mimi stared at him. She had never heard Dimentio beg before.

"Fine."

She got off of him and went to her room. After getting ready for bed, she suddenly realized the one place she _hadn't _looked for her diary: under her bed.

Dropping to her knees, she looked around and found it behind a box of stuff.

She crawled out form under the bed and looked at it.

"It was in here the whole time? Then that means what I did to Dimentio…" She groaned. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

With a sigh, Mimi turned off the light and went to bed.

When Count Bleck came to check on her later she pretended to be asleep.

"Good night, Mimi," he whispered.

He left the room leaving the door partly open. Mimi heard him go to Dimentio's room which was next to hers.

"Are you still awake, Dimentio?" she heard Count Bleck ask.

Dimentio moaned. "Yes, I'm awake."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

For a moment Mimi heard nothing.

"Alright then…" Count Bleck said finally. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Mimi closed her eyes and thought. She wondered why Dimentio didn't tell on her.

She also wondered if he was really okay. She had to find out, and to do that she would have to stay awake until everyone else went to bed.

"I have to stay up," she whispered to herself. "I have to stay up…"

* * *

Mimi must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes the alarm clock on her nightstand read 1:04 AM. The hallway was dark and quite.

After rubbing her eyes, Mimi quietly got out off bed and went into the hallway.

Dimentio's door was closed, and she could hear him moaning softly.

Not bothering to knock, Mimi opened the door and went in.

"Dimentio, are you awake?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, I'm sleeping. Go back to bed."

Ignoring what the older boy said, Mimi sat down on his bed next to him.

"I have to talk to you. I…I found my diary."

Dimentio sat up and looked at her.

"Oh, did you?" he asked sarcastically. "And where, pray tell, did you found it?"

"Um, under my bed," Mimi said in a small voice.

"Ah, I see. It was under your bed _the whole time_, wasn't it?"

Mimi nodded.

"Let's see now, what would that mean?" Dimentio pretended to think about it. "Ah, I know; it means _I never had it_."

"I guess I should have believed you before."

Dimentio turned away from her. Mimi could tell she had hurt his feeling by not believing him.

"I—I'm sorry."

"I suppose I can't blame you," Dimentio finally said in a calmer voice. "After all the times I've taken it just to annoy you."

"Why can't we just get along?" Mimi wondered out loud.

"We already do, Mimi."

The young girl looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"We're a family. You and me, we're like brother and sister now." Dimentio explained. "It's only natural that we fight once in a while. That's just what sibling _do_."

"You…you think of me as a sister?" Mimi was touched.

"Yes, the annoying little sister I never wanted. Dimentio said with a grin. "But…" he paused.

"But what?"

"But…you're also the sister I grew to love." he finished quietly.

"…"

Finding herself caught up in the moment, Mimi wrapped her arms around Dimentio.

After getting over the surprise he returned her hug.

"I love you, Mimi," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Dimentio's stomach rumbled loudly, reminding Mimi why she there in the first place.

"Why to ruin a moment," she said gently poking it.

"Ow."

"Sorry.'

"You should get to bed," Dimentio sighed. "It's way too late for us to be up."

Mimi shook her head. "I'm staying here tonight."

"E-excuse me?"

"Well, I feel bad for making you eat all those brownies when you never had my diary. So I'm going to stay here to try and make you feel better. Just wait here a minute, okay?"

Mimi quickly and quietly went to the bathroom and came a few minutes later with two chewable tablets in her hand.

"Well now, what have you there?" Dimentio asked sounding amused.

"Medicine, of course."

The boy chuckled. "Mimi, just keep in mind who you're talking to here. Do you know what happened last winter when I got a cold and Nastasia tried to give me medicine?"

"No…"

"I forced her into a game of catch-me-if-you-can by teleporting away. Lucky for her I soon got tired."

Mimi giggled. "Oh yeah, she told me about that. But why do you hate medicine so much?"

"Besides that fact it tastes horrible?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… Honestly, that's the only reason I can think of," Dimentio admitted with a chuckle.

"That's what I thought. Now eat these tablets," Mimi said holding out her hand.

Dimentio reached out to take them then hesitated.

"They'll make you feel better, I promise."

"Well…what's the worst that could happen? Couldn't hurt to try, I suppose…" With a sigh, the boy took the pills from Mimi's hand and, after chewing them for a while, swallowed them.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Ugh… You're not the one who had to swallow the nasty little things."

Mimi smiled. "You're right about that, I guess. Ready to go to sleep?"

Dimentio yawned. "I was ready _hours _ago. I take it you're staying here?"

"Yup. And I'll sleep on the floor if I have to."

"Don't bother; floors aren't the best of places to sleep. Get up a minute." Mimi got off the bed and Dimentio lifted the blanket inviting Mimi next to him. She crawled back into the bed.

"There now, this is better than the floor, isn't it?"

"Yeah, much warmer, too." Mimi smiled.

Dimentio's stomach rumbled again and he moaned.

"You okay?"

The jester didn't answer.

"You're not gonna, you know, barf, are you?" Mimi asked anxiously.

After a few tense moments of silence, Dimentio shook his head.

"I thought I was going to be sick for a minute there."

"But, you're fine now?"

"Yes. The nausea passed… For now, that is."

"This is all my fault," Mimi said quietly as Dimentio's stomach growled. "I'm sorry."

"Oh hush."

"Who were you talking to?" she asked jokingly. "Me or your stomach?"

"Both of you," Dimentio said chuckling. "I was telling my stomach to hush because I don't need it to remind me I don't feel good. And I was telling _you _to hush because you shouldn't be worrying about the past. You can't go back to undo what you did, so just focus on what you _can _do."

"And what _can _I do?" the young girl asked.

"You can keep me company as I fall asleep. That's all I can ask of you right now."

They both laid their heads down and got ready to sleep.

From far off they could hear thunder in the sky.

"You know, the thunder sounds a little like your tummy right now," Mimi said giggling a little.

"So it does."

Dimentio sounded tired, so Mimi decided to just let him sleep.

She reached out to rub her brother's belly and when she found it she gasped and withdrew her hand.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" Dimentio asked sounding wide awake.

"Your stomach…it feels so big… Oh, Dimentio! What have I done?"

Dimentio started laughing. "Oh, Mimi. You haven't done anything."

He sat up, pushed back the blankets and lifted his nightshirt a little.

"Look, Mimi," he said soothingly. "It's just bulging a little from eating too much."

He took Mimi's hand and gently placed it on his warm belly. It growled quietly.

"See? It's fine. Just had to make room for all the food I ate, that's all."

Mimi giggled nervously. "You're right, I knew that. I'm sorry for freaking out, I just…I don't know."

"You're tired. It's quite understandable."

"I guess I started to panic 'cause you're usually so skinny," Mimi continued, still giggling slightly.

"I guess I am rather slim, aren't I?" Dimentio chuckled. "Let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

They both lay down again. Mimi slowly rubbed Dimentio's stomach until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Mimi? Why are you in here?"

Mimi opened her eyes and Nastasia looking back at her.

"I was going to wake you up but you weren't in your room. I started to panic until I passed by Dimentio's door and saw you in are."

"I, uh…" Mimi wasn't sure what to say. "You see, I—"

"She had a nightmare," Dimentio said suddenly. "So I let her stay with me."

"Oh. Well, I thought I'd let you two breakfast is ready, 'k?"

Nastasia left and Mimi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Dimentio. I wasn't sure what to tell her."

Dimentio chuckled. "So I could tell. Lucky for us I'm a quick thinker."

"Do you feel better this morning?" Mimi asked whiled rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. Much better, thank you. No one has to know what happened last night."

"Except Nastasia might wonder what happened to the brownie I made."

"Hmm… Yes, that could be a problem…"

"I think I can help you with that problem," Mr. L said, standing in the doorway.

"How long were you standing there?" Mimi asked, startled.

"Long enough to understand what's going on. You and Dim made up last night and you guys don't want anyone else to know what happened."

"…close enough. What's your idea?"

"Just tell everyone me and Dimentio had a midnight snack last night." Mr. L winked.

"Ah, a wonderful idea," Dimentio said laughing. "Let's go downstairs now. Everyone's probably wondering what we're doing."

As the three went down to breakfast, Mimi thought to herself.

_Maybe Dimentio's right, and we're all just a big family here at Castle Bleck. If that's the case, I guess don't mind having three brothers and a sister._

She smiled. _Maybe me and Dimentio can get along better from now on?_

* * *

**A little over eight pages in MS Word! _  
Ideas and words flew off my fingers and on to my laptop's keyboard!**

**This is, without a doubt, the longest thing I have _ever _typed up. :D**

**~Dawn**


End file.
